The invention relates to a drill bit, especially a drill bit with multiple cutting edges, for example with point-symmetric arrangement of cutting edges with primary and secondary cutting edge. In this connection, the invention encompasses the most diverse types of drill bits, such as drill bits for drilling in solid material, boring bits and even deep-hole drills.